User talk:AdminAdam
Welcome! Hi AdminAdam -- we are excited to have Stupid Mario Brothers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Stupid Mario Brothers Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro favicon matters you should change the Favicon.ico file to a mario themed one. currently the wikia one is wario themed. it would be cool to flip the wikia one and color it red. on the sidebar click "upload image" and upload a 16x16 .ico file. thanks thanks can u help me get people to fill the page i made? http://stupidmariobros.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Mushroom_and_the_Kingdoms Mbknn, NEVER EVER Make a page on this wiki. Wait for it to be set up first. Now the JMK page is a crappy wall of text and not set up properly and I have to fix it. --AdminAdam 20:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Locked pages? Hey, there are a few pages that I can't edit, like the last episode from season two. There are some links there that I know how to fix. Also, how do you edit the profile boxes? How come you deleted my "Appearances" sections off the UPS and Brock page? Me? (Stupid Metal Mario) I didn't do that? Or are you asking AdminAdam? I'm asking AdimnAdam. AdimnAdam, can you please explain to me why you are getting rid of the Appearance section on the character bios. I did explain, on your User Talk page. and please use the signature button when you post here. --AdminAdam 00:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Why did you block all of those pages, like Mario, Luigi, and Ash Ketchum? They're all totally blank, so how can anyone fix them? --Smijes08 01:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Smijes08, 8:33, December 22, 2009 Like you said, they're meant to be "fixed", opening up the pages to any old member will not help them and may actually make them worse. I protected them so that I can fill in all the info once I get a chance in an educated way.--AdminAdam 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Edits/Ash I noticed that on the side bar if you put your mouse Metal Gear in Characters Otacon's name is spelled Otocn, but in his bio it's spelled Otacon. Could you please fix that. Also I was wandering if you could add the The Printer Shop Owner and Scott Masterson to the sidebar. Also will you open Ash Ketchum up to the public? Sure I'll fix and add those names, but I won't unlock Ash's page until I write his information myself. I'm rather literate and I want the core character's pages to look good. --AdminAdam 00:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Starting? I would like to start my own wiki. What software did you use to make this wiki so I can start my own wiki. On Wikia.com you click the create a wiki button. --AdminAdam 20:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you AdminAdam for the extra tips. I am sure they will be a very helpfull use later. --Json1134 21:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC)json1134 question i read on the homepage that you will delete pages that are bnot set up the way you wanted AFTER i wrote a bunch of articles, does this mean your going to delete tem all because i wrote A LOT of pages and it took me like an hour so please respond. i just hope you dont delete them all. I only deleted a few pages that don't need to exsist. All the rest will be formatted in time so it's fine. JMK Episode Can you please add Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode JMK to the side bar? Pictures for character bios Hi there. I just wondering that some of the character bios don't have pictures of the character to go with them. Think you could do that, or maybe I could get the images for you? I'll be happy to help. Some minor characters don't have pictures or even info boxes set up. If you would upload a picture and post it on thier page I'll fill the box around the picture. --AdminAdam 22:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Character info and Act II Part 2 I have currently done a lot of the infomation for Link. Did you know Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Ness all don't have infomation for them? Also, you have not made an Act II Part 2 page for the movie. Are Fire Mario and Mr.L Different Characters? I was just wondering. Fire Mario is still Mario while Mr. L is two characters (Luigi and Nox Decious) in one creating a new character. I'll put up the information for Mr. L once we get some pics in Act II Part 4. --AdminAdam 21:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Mario's page Hey Adam, do you think you could change the picture on Shadow Mario's page, because I have an idea for a good one, if you want to use it. The one I'm talking about is this really cool face he did in Act II Part 3, at 7:31. That would be awesome and really give off his dark vibe. -Wii Master 64 I'd go for it if it was a better pic. No offense, but I enjoy the current picture because it show's his crazyness yet captures the essence of darkness (which is darkness) instead of a bright mid-Michael Jackson slide picture. I actually just found a picture that is better then the both of them so I'll use that. --AdminAdam 23:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The locations idea Hey, I'd like to help out with the new 'loacations' pages. I thought of this idea and should just check with you first, ok? OK, so like this. How about H2 (heading 2) section for rooms/areas. Like in Mario's house, put in the rooms like kitchen, lounge, etc and for locations with no rooms how about 'areas'? Basically, it's a section fo the rooms and areas in that location. Like it, AdminAdam? It's a good idea but I have a plan to create for the Mario's Property page a map and a guide which will list all the locations on Mario's Property like Mario's House, The Battlefield, The Campfire etc. On Mario's House Page I plan to create different sections for different rooms as well as a layout for the entire house. I don't think each section needs it's own article. If you would like to help out with sidebar organization I need help organizing the list of objects on the wiki. I'm not sure how they should appear on the sidebar. Do you have any ideas? --AdminAdam 21:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I understand. I think for the objects it should be in these categories Weapons Ancient Items Mario's Items Vechiles (I think there should be a go-kart and bicycle page) Good? Act II Part 5 Hello Administrator I recently completed a Act ll Part 5 page. Do you think you're going to put it in the sidebar? --Ghidorah5464 23:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Response Thanks for the welcome. I do have a question, which episode of SMB does Mr Puzzler appear in? I recall an episode that briefly shows him, but now i can't remember what the episode is :P He appears in Episode 31 I added the appearance in the Trivia section JR 10:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'm sure of what I'm doing, it's pretty straightforward. I'll do my part to keep the wiki proffesional looking. I hate mistakes in grammar and spelling. - TheInsanityProd List of Tertiary Characters I was thinking that there are a lot of characters in Stupid Mario Brothers that are lesser than tertiary like for example the pirates Wario fights and Big Vinny. I think we should make a page that lists all these characters. If you don't know what I mean check out this page from the Dragon Ball wiki, http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Tertiary_Characters. What do you think? How long they will stay locked??? im Wondering if you will unlock Some pages such liek Mario, Luigi, wario etc Pages someday in the future??? Active? Hey, I believe you are the only admin on this wiki. Are you active? If you are, please respond. I am considering adopting this wiki as many pages are locked from editing, and we can't do anything to them while they are. There are loads of people wanting to edit these pages. - Mo Man 20:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You made the wiki- I thought that was MOman Yes he made the wiki but he isn't really active. So me and Mo Man took over. JR 04:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin My apologies but that is out of my hands. MoMan and JR are the admins of the wiki now. I would take it up with them. AdminAdam 03:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Home page Hey AdminAdam. I wanted to express my suggestion of creating a new home page image. With the release of Season Five I think updating it would be a good idea. Ghidorah5464 15:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC)